


In Front of the Fireplace

by Caedmon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Fireplaces, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: Just a yuletide slice of life.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 143
Collections: Grow Better / Scribbling Vaguely Downwards - Holiday Swap '20, Ineffable Holiday 2020





	In Front of the Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KiaraMGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraMGrey/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to KiaraMGrey! I hope you enjoy your gift!

The snow was falling steadily outside, covering the South Downs in a thick white blanket that made holiday travel unsafe. But that didn't matter to the inhabitants of the little cottage by the sea. They had nowhere to go, and nowhere else they wanted to be. Currently, they were perfectly content to hold each other in front of the roaring (miraculous) fire and gaze at the magnificent tree they’d decorated a little earlier. 

Crowley was propped in his usual corner of the couch, his socked feet on the coffee table, his sunglasses and jacket gone. Nuzzled into his side was Aziraphale, in a similarly dressed down state. They were cuddled up under a tartan afghan, cocooned against the snowstorm, safe in their little bubble of happiness. They’d been enjoying nights like these for nearly a year and a half, since they’d admitted their love and became what they were meant to be, but the novelty never wore off for Crowley, not even a little bit. It was just as wonderful holding Aziraphale this way as it had been that first night, and he didn’t take a moment of it for granted. Smiling to himself, utterly content, he pressed a kiss to the top of Aziraphale’s downy head. 

“You alright?” Aziraphale asked, rubbing a circle onto Crowleys’ belly. 

“I’m fine. Just happy,” he replied, idly caressing Aziraphale’s arm. 

“Me, too, darling. I love you.”

Crowley smiled into his hair. “I love you, too.”

“We did a lovely job with the tree,” Aziraphale said, sounding pleased. 

“I think so,” Crowley agreed, turning to look at the large tree in the corner of the room. Then he turned back and kissed Aziraphale’s hair again. “Did you ever think we’d be here?” he asked, marveling, even though he’d asked the same question in quiet moments like this many times before. 

Aziraphale kept stroking his belly. “I didn’t,” he admitted again, like he always did. “I dreamt about it, oh, how I dreamt about it, but I never really believed it would happen. I thought it was a foolish daydream to think of being with you this way.”

“I thought so, too,” Crowley said. “I’ve never been so pleased to be wrong.”

Aziraphale raised his head and smiled at Crowley, his ocean blue eyes searching Crowley’s face. “Kiss me,” he requested. 

There was no way Crowley was going to say no to that. He smiled, closing his eyes, and dipped his head forward, catching his love’s soft mouth in a kiss. He felt a thrill when Aziraphale’s tongue traced the seam of his lips, and he opened to him without hesitation. Their tongues met, sliding across each other, setting Crowley’s heart to racing. They’d kissed like this hundreds, probably thousands of times by now, but every time felt fragile and new. He hoped that feeling never went away. 

Crowley felt Aziraphale’s hand cover him, massaging his hardening prick, and he fought the urge to groan. He broke the kiss and smiled against Aziraphale’s mouth. “What are you doing, angel?” he asked, his voice low and knowing. 

“I want you, darling. Can I have you?”

“You know you can. Shall we go to the bedroom?”

Aziraphale shook his head. “I want you right here.”

Crowley grinned and kissed him. “You can have whatever you want, my sweetheart. I’m at your disposal.” 

The angel captured his mouth again, his kiss a little more eager, and he stroked Crowley’s cock through the jeans. Crowley was achingly hard now, loving the feel of Aziraphale’s hand, wishing for more but unwilling to push for anything. He wanted to do what Aziraphale wanted, let Aziraphale set the pace tonight. Anything to please his love. 

But he was relieved when Aziraphale started unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers, setting him free. Within moments, Aziraphale had gotten his cock out and was stroking it under the blanket. Crowley whimpered into the kiss when Aziraphale ran his thumb across the head, catching the little drop of moisture and spreading it down the shaft. 

“How do you want me?” Crowley asked, his voice a little shaky. “What can I do for you?”

“Just let me take care of you,” Aziraphale said. “Let me make you feel good. After, if you want, you can fuck me.”

Crowley nodded. “Yeah. I’m going to want to do that.”

“Perfect,” Aziraphale said, smiling at him, still pumping. He kissed Crowley again and suckled his bottom lip, nibbling it. “Shall I suck you?” he asked against his mouth, giving a wicked smile. “Would you like that?”

Crowley groaned at him, his eyes rolling back a bit. “Jesus, angel. You know I would.”

Aziraphale smiled brilliantly and gave him a quick kiss. “I can’t wait to taste you,” he murmured, then started trailing kisses across Crowley’s face to his neck, then lower. When he got to Crowley’s chest and was hampered by his shirt, Aziraphale released his prick long enough to snap and Crowley felt all his clothes disappear. Aziraphale was still dressed, however, and started kissing his way down Crowley’s bare chest, his hand wrapped around his prick again. When he got to the edge of the blanket, he looked up at Crowley with a mischievous grin, then pulled it back to reveal his cock. Crowley was hard, so hard, the head flushed purple already, and he had a feeling he wasn’t going to be winning any awards for stamina tonight. 

Aziraphale kissed his way across his belly, circling his navel, then trailed his tongue down the line of hair until he got to Crowley’s cock. “Well, what have we here?” he said, looking down at it as he pumped it. Crowley watched with big, yellow eyes. 

“Angel,” he whined, unsure what to say. 

“Do you know,” Aziraphale said, still pumping him slowly while Crowley struggled to regulate his breathing. “I’ve eaten some delectable things. I’ve dined with kings and emperors and even popes. But I’ve never seen anything as scrummy looking as you, dear.”

Without another word, he darted out his tongue and licked the head of Crowley’s cock. Crowley moaned, closing his eyes, which dueled with the little sound of appreciation that Aziraphale made.

“Aziraphale,” he whined, his voice strained. 

Aziraphale didn’t answer directly, he just swirled his tongue around again, moaning eagerly. “You taste better than you look, darling,” he said, then swirled his tongue another time. He kept up his devoted licking until Crowley was about to speak, to beg him, then he engulfed Crowley’s cock. 

Crowley threw his head back onto the couch and groaned, and his hand came up to cup the back of Aziraphale’s head. _Christ,_ it felt so good. Aziraphale’s mouth was so hot and wet… _Shit_. He wasn’t going to last long like this. 

Aziraphale didn’t wait long before he’d set up a fantastic rhythm, bobbing his head on Crowley’s cock. Crowley raised his head, wanting to see, and watched with hooded eyes as his cock disappeared into the angel’s mouth, then reappeared, shining with spit. It was mesmerizing, utterly beautiful, and he felt his heart swell with love. 

“Christ, angel, your mouth feels so good… I love the way you suck me.”

Aziraphale hummed in response and picked up the pace. 

“You’re so beautiful like this, with my cock in your mouth. And you love it, don't you? You love to suck me.”

“Mhm,” Aziraphale managed from around his cock, never breaking his rhythm. 

“Fuck. I love you so much. So good. You feel _so_ good. Fuck.”

Aziraphale removed his hand from around Crowley’s cock and opened wider, taking Crowley all the way to the root. Crowley groaned again and lightly fisted his hand in Aziraphale’s hair. Aziraphale responded by deepthroating him, making more of the garbled, wet sounds. 

“Fucking _shit_ , angel. I’m getting close already. You’re so good at this. I’m not going to last. _Shit_.

Aziraphale sped up , making a terrible mess of Crowley, but he couldn't care. One hand fisted in Aziraphale’s hair, the other was clenched on the arm of the sofa. 

“Angel… angel.. oh _shit!_ Getting close, angel… getting close.. do you want me to come in your mouth?”

Aziraphale nodded as best he could and made a garbled ‘mhm’ sound, and that was all the permission he needed. 

“Fuck, here I come! Ah! Ah! Fuck!”

Crowley erupted, spilling hot into Aziraphale’s mouth, babbling broken syllables and half-formed words. His eyes were closed - which was just as well, because his vision had whited out, and his jaw was clenched tight. On and on it went, and he thought he’d die of pleasure, but Aziraphale didn't let up. Finally, Crowley couldn't take anymore and used his hand on Aziraphale’s head to make him stop. 

“Please, angel. I can’t come anymore right now.”

Aziraphale backed off a little, going back to licking and kissing Corwley’s cock, making him shudder with aftershocks. Crowley’s breathing was ragged and he felt wrung out with pleasure. When Aziraphale finished cleaning him, he looked up with smiling eyes, clearly proud. Crowley cocked a half smile at him - all he could manage. 

“Come here, you wicked thing,” he said, pulling Aziraphale up and into a kiss. Their tongues met and Crowely tasted himself on Aziraphale, making him shudder again. 

“I love you,” he breathed when the kiss broke. 

“I love you, too,” Aziraphale said, smiling. “Was that good for you?”

“Angel, every time is better than the last.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Are you ready for more? I’m quite randy and ready to be fucked.”

Crowley snapped, making Aziraphale naked, and gave him a wicked grin. “I’m more than ready.”

“Oh, very good,” Aziraphale said, then crawled into his lap.


End file.
